Currently available shopping carts, most notably those found in grocery stores and like, typically require a user to put items in the basket as they shop and then have those items bagged as they check out and pay for said items. Since most stores having checkout lines still require the items to be mostly removed from the cart, having items bagged before checking out does not provide any benefit to the shopper or the store. However, with the advent of RFID check-out systems, users may soon be able to bag their items while shopping and not be required to remove said items when checking out.
Therefore, there is a need for a shopping cart that can provide a means for hanging multiple bags in an open configuration in a shopping cart to allow a user to easily insert items into the bags as they shop. Due to the high costs of introducing a completely new shopping cart, a kit configured to retrofit currently available shopping carts that provides a means for easily hanging multiple bags is also needed.